Weather Any Storm
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Reid has trouble sleeping during a storm and Morgan helps him. Morgan/Reid slash. Second person; drabble-y


**A/N: This is NOT related to my current Morgan/Reid series guys. It's just a oneshot I wrote while trying to fight off the writer's block for Chapter 14 of "His Own Hell" and chapter 6 of "Revenge Fantasy"**

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid SLASH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_It is only in sorrow bad weather masters us; in joy we face the storm and defy it.  
_**~Amelia Barr**

* * *

It's late. You can hear the thunder crashing outside and the rain pounding against the window of the second floor bedroom. You try to ignore it. Try to muffle a yelp when lightning flashes brightly and the roar of the wind gets louder. After all, you don't want to wake the man lying next to you. It would be the second time in a week that he's seen you acting like some terrified child. No, that simply will not do.

Instead, you carefully climb out of the bed and quietly make your way downstairs to the living room. Maybe reading will help calm you down. You know it won't. It never does. But you have to do something and sleeping isn't an option.

Sleeping means nightmares and nightmares are a guaranteed way to wake Derek. That's the last thing you want. You want to prove that you are stronger than some storm raging outside the window or some nightmare haunting your sleep. You are stronger.

So you pick up the first book you hand falls on – Plato's _Republic_. You remember the last time you read this book. You remember every word that's written inside; every idea, philosophy and theory. Everything. But still you crack the covers, bending the spine, and breathe in the earthy smell of the pages like it the first time.

You're eyes travel down the page, absorbing the content like your life depends on it. In a way, it does. You aren't sure how long you sit there. Minutes, hours… Probably not long. You're only halfway through the book. But something draws your attention away. A sound. Soft footfalls on the stairs. A quiet, even voice behind you.

"Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" The concern in his voice is genuine. You feel guilty for making him worry, but you try not to show it. He doesn't want you to feel guilty.

You turn to face him, taking in his shirtless form, tired but caring eyes, rumbled pajama bottoms and bare feet. You smile, just slightly, in spite of yourself. "I couldn't sleep." You say.

It's not a lie. Not really. You couldn't sleep. You just haven't told him why. He knows. He always knows and you can see the understanding in his eyes. "Strom keeping you up?"

You bite your lips, nervous. You don't want him to think you're childish for being afraid. You needn't worry. He'd never judge you for being afraid. You've seen each other at your lowest. Crying and just needing the embrace of another person. You've guided each other back from the darkest nightmares and lain awake together, just holding one another like it was all you'd ever need. And really, without him where would you be? Where would he be? You need each other; you love each other. That's why he would never judge you. That's why he's always there when you need him.

You lick your lips. Plato's _Republic _feels heavy in your hands. You sit it aside and sigh. "It's the thunder," you say. That's all you need to say. He walks around the couch and sits down beside you, wrapping his arms protectively around you.

You sigh and lean into his embrace. "It always bothers me," you admit quietly. "Ever since I was a kid."

He pulls you tighter and presses a gentle kiss to your head. "Well it's not gonna hurt you, Spencer." He promises. "I won't let it."

You smile and shuffle closer to his warm body, content to be in his arms. You know that as a long as you have him to hold you when you need him, you can weather any storm, no matter how ferocious.

**E/N: So, this is the first time I've ever written in 2****nd**** person… Hope it didn't suck! Opinions are much loved! Let me know what y'all think!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
